1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectors including a plurality of light sources are conventionally known (e.g., Patent Literature (PTL) 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-204646 and PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-066368). Conventional projectors synthesize light emitted from each of the light sources to generate synthetic light, and project the synthetic light. By doing so, the conventional projectors realize a projection image with high luminance.
Meanwhile, there are cases where high luminance is not required for a projection image depending on a use environment of projectors. For example, when a projector is used in a small space such as in a small meeting room, dim-light emission is performed from the perspective of power saving PTL 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-269804). In the dim-light emission, a light source of a projector is caused to emit light with supplied power less than rated power. Alternatively, a method of suppressing luminance of a projection image by causing a light source to emit light with rated power and shielding a portion of light emitted from the light source using a shield component (e.g., PTL 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-209185).